OBTS Trains+Routes For Mexico
RAILWAY GAGES USED IN THIS REGION ~ InfoLink : 1f640 0m500 ~ YucatanTramway : 3f000 0m914 ~ PachucaRailway : 3f281 1m000 ~ SanLuisPotosi : 4f708 1m435 ~ Regional Standard RAILCAR COUPLERS USED IN THIS REGION ~ InfoLink : AARx Couplers ~ ModernLoco+Wagon Stock After 1893 : LINK+MILL Couplers ~ HistoricLoco+Wagon Stock Before 1900 : RUSx Couplers ~ Mining Stock : SCHA Couplers ~ ModernTransit Stock Click any Image\Video below for a larger view. DeadLinks can sometimes be revived via the InternetArchive. DIESEL LOCOs ~ InfoLink 1937~1963 ElectroMotiveDiesel(EMD).E~StreamLiner : : DownLink ~ NdeM Livery, DownLoad File Erroneously Labeled F9 : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink 1939~1945 ElectroMotiveDiesel(EMD).FT~StreamLiner : : SonoraBajaCalifornia(SBC) : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx/p/locomotoras.html ~ Erroneously Labeled EMD.F7 : InfoLink InfoLink 1953~1970 ElectroMotiveDiesel(EMD)+ClydeEngineering.G12 : : NdeM : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx/p/locomotoras.html : InfoLink InfoLink 1966~1986 ElectroMotiveDiesel(EMD).GeneralPurpose38~Geep : : FerroMex(FXE)~ChepeExpress : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx : : FerroMex(FXE)~ChepePrimeraExpress : http://openbveluxury.blogspot.mx/p/chepe.html : : FerroMex(FXE)~Coralilla,Epoch5 : : : JoseCuervoExpressTour : http://openbveluxury.blogspot.mx/p/jose-cuervo.html : NdeM,Epoch3 : : FNM~Pitufa,Epoch4 : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx/p/locomotoras.html : http://openbveluxury.blogspot.mx/p/jose-cuervo.html : : FTVM,Epoch5 : http://openbvemexicodf.blogspot.mx/p/trenes.html : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink FREIGHT WAGONs ~ InfoLink : SiteLink PASSENGER WAGONs ~ InfoLink Sleeper LuxuryClass : 128px : Expreso71~Regiomontano : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "El Regiomontano" : 128px128px128px : Expreso6~ElTapatio : http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com : : Epoch5 : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Heavy Weight" Coach 1st+2ndClass : 128px : Expreso2~ElCosteño : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Expreso 2 El Costeño" Coach LuxuryClass : : Expreso2~AguilaAzteca|AztecEagle : http://clubedobvemex.blogspot.com : : Epoch2 : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Heavy Light" : 128px : FCP : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Budd" Coach BusinessClass : 128px : Epoch4 Chepe~Guadalajara : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Heavy Weight" : : Epoch3+4+5+6, Anahuac : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Heavy Light" Coach 1stClass : : Epoch3 : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Heavy Weight" : : Epoch6, JoseCuervoExpress : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Kinki Sharyo" : : Epoch4+5, FCP~Chepe : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Kinki Sharyo" : : Epoch5, FNM : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Kinki Sharyo" Coach Pullman : 128px128px128px : Epoch3 Necaxa : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Heavy Weight" Bags+Mail Car : : Epoch3 : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Heavy Light" Sleeper : : Epoch5, Tlaloc : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Kinki Sharyo" Diner : : Epoch5, Zempoala : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Kinki Sharyo" : : Epoch6, JoseCuervoExpress : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Kinki Sharyo" : : Epoch3+5, FNM~Zitacuaro : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Budd" : : NdeM~Tamaulipas : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Budd" : 128px : Chepe : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Budd" Lounge : : Epoch6, JoseCuervoExpress : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Kinki Sharyo" Coach 2ndClass : : Epoch5, FCP~Chepe : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Kinki Sharyo" : : Epoch5, FNM : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Kinki Sharyo" Dome : : Epoch6, KCSMexico~Monterrey : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Budd" Coach : : KSCMexico~TampicoBelle : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Budd" Coach, HawkerSiddley : : NdeM 1stClass : : Epoch4, SBC 2ndClass : : Epoch4, FCP 1stClass : http://bvemexico.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Coches Hawker Siddeley" PASSENGER EMUs(ElectricMotorUnits) ~ InfoLink Cercanias.447UT01 : : https://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico Passenger Metros, MexicoCity.SistemaTransporteColectivo(STC) Alstom.MP68 : : R93+R98+Presidencial : http://openbvestcdf.blogspot.mx/p/metros.html : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico 1982~1986 Bombardier+Concarril.NeumaticoCanadiense1982(NC82)~9car : : Borracho+20thAniversario : http://openbvemexicodf.blogspot.mx/p/metros-alsthombombardier.html : http://metroopenbve.blogspot.mx/p/metros-especiales.html : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico : InfoLink CAF.FE07~Calabazo : 128px128px128px128px : http://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico CAF.FE10~Cuatemochas : 128px128px128px128px : http://openbvemexicodf.blogspot.mx ~ Page "Metros CAF" CAF.FM95~SpecialEdition : : DownLink ~ Requires LogIn+Request CAF.NE92 : 128px : http://openbvemexicodf.blogspot.com ~ Page "Metros CAF" BombardierConcarril.FM86 : 128px128px128px128px : http://openbvemexicodf.blogspot.com ~ Page "Metros Concarril" BombardierConcarril.NM73 : RA+RB : http://openbvemexicodf.blogspot.com ~ Page "Metros Rehab" Veracruz Tram : 128px : DownLink ~ Page "Pagina Principal/Lanzamientos" StLouisCar Tram : 128px : Rapido de Coyoacan : DownLink : 128px : Suburbano a Zapopan : DownLink ~ Page "Tranvias" 1900 Brill Tram : 128px Mixcoac : 128px LaIlusion : 128px Tacubaya : 128px Cerito : 128px Coyoacan : DownLink BombardierConcarril.TE06 Tram : 128px128px : GuadalajaraMetro+MexicoCityLightRail : DownLink BombardierConcarril.TE90 Tram : 128px128px128px : MexicoCityLightRail+GuadalajaraMetro+Monterrey Metro : DownLink : DownLink BombardierConcarril.TLG88 Tram : 128px128px : Guadalajara Metro : DownLink ~ Page "Metros de Mexico" PCC MOYADA Tram : 128px128px128px : R100+Tlalpan+Xochimilco : DownLink OTHER OBTS SITES FOR THIS REGION ~ AddALink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink